


An Interlude in the Woods

by vala (valinorean)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to find Harry before fellow Death Eaters can get to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 10 (prompt: werewolves, tickle)  
> This was the inspiration for my HD Big Bang fic and written long before the my HDBB fic was posted. This is set between chapter 8 and epilogue.

Harry crouched low behind a sturdy tree, thanking its massively protruding roots for half hiding him from view. He forced his breathing to slow as he wrapped his cloak securely around him. Neither the scurry from small beasts nor the call of the evening crickets could be heard. The cool night was still and deathly silent, save for his wildly beating heart.

 _Snap!_

The sound of a snapping twig alerted him of his pursuer’s distance and Harry braced himself for the confrontation. Not long after, light footfalls were heard and dark robes billowed past Harry as a man emerged from the shadows. Moonlight glinted off the Death Eater mask that concealed the man’s face, barring any recognition.

Clutching his wand tightly in one hand, Harry waited for the man to pass before jumping him from behind. With a sharp cry, Harry flung a Binding Spell, simultaneously leaping into the air to tackle his pursuer.

The man was quick enough to deflect the oncoming hex, but was unable to prevent the other man from slamming into him. They descend in a flurry of tangled limbs and billowing cloaks and continued to roll on the damp earth, trying to get the upper hand.

In the end, Harry had the man with one arm trapped behind him and the other pinned above his head. He used his knees to restrain the man’s lower body and prevent him from kicking out. With a ready curse on his lips, Harry tore the Death Eater mask away to reveal his pursuer’s identity.

But the readied curse died in his lips as the face of his stunned lover came into view.

“Draco?” Harry breathed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Harry!” Draco gasped in reply.

And that was all it took before lips came crashing together in relief, passion and desperation. Words were exchanged between greedy kisses and tight embraces.

“—so glad you’re safe—”

“—the fuck are you doing here—”

“—news you were in the area—”

“—dangerous place to be—”

“—needed to get to you first—”

The snatches of conversation gave way to the desperate need to touch, to feel each other. Hands roamed, demanding access to every inch of skin. Their touches were almost bruising in an attempt to get as impossibly close to each other as they could. The war had separated them far too long and the sweet air of reunion far outweighs the danger of the situation. With hands fumbling and fingers shaking with want, they began to tear at each other’s clothes, anxious to feel the flushed skin underneath.

“I want you,” Harry rasped.

“I’m yours,” Draco said in an equally husky voice.

There in the forest, with the moist earth underneath and the chilly wind tickling their heated skin, they made love until the brightly shining full moon, the dense canopy of the forest, and the seeping mist of the night disappeared. The entire wizarding world could collapse in that instant and they wouldn’t care. The world was reduced to piercing gazes, soft caresses and murmurs of passion.

Draco rolled over and raised himself on all fours, his arse high in the air. Harry crawled behind him and tore at his lover’s trousers, pushing them down to his knees. With a quickly muttered spell, Harry’s lubricated fingers began easing into Draco’s exposed hole. He slowly pushed in, loosening the tight muscles before pulling back out again. He repeated the process several times before Draco could no longer take the build up of pleasure.

“Fuck Harry, I want you now,” Draco moaned as the slick fingers gently probed inside him. “It’s been too damn long, I need you inside me.”

With speed that defied normal understanding, Harry was able to pull down his pants, free his throbbing erection, and slick it with a quick spell all in one fluid motion. With a hand at the small of Draco’s back to steady him and the other holding his cock to position it at Draco’s entrance, Harry prepared to enter his lover once again after long months of separation.

“Ready, love?” Harry’s voice trembled in anticipation.

“Hell yes,” Draco replied, biting his lip and trying not to come with just the thought of Harry about to fuck him.

Harry slowly pushed in and watched eagerly as Draco took him inch by pleasurable inch until he was fully sheathed in his lover’s heat. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to keep himself from coming right then and there. The overwhelming feeling of taking his lover after so long was exceedingly spectacular that he didn’t think he’d be able to last long enough to savour the pleasure.

“You feel so good,” Harry whispered. “I don’t think I’ll be able to last.”

“Move now, Harry,” Draco demanded. “I don’t care, just fuck me now!”

Harry began his slow movements, trembling with the effort of holding his orgasm at bay. But Draco was having none of it as he pushed himself against Harry’s pelvis. Harry bit his knuckles to keep himself from moaning out loud and alerting all sorts of creatures with their presence. With lust-crazed abandon borne of need and desire, he began to pound fervently into Draco until he was spilling his seeds into the man’s tight hole. He ended with a soft cry, arching into his lover one last time before slumping down against Draco’s back.

Draco reached for his cock and fisted himself, quickly reached climax with just a few strokes. A cry of orgasm tore from his lips, which was quickly muffled by Harry’s hand on his mouth. He bit Harry’s palm and the man hissed as Draco rode the last of his orgasm.

Well spent and bone tired, Harry bent down to kiss the small of his lover’s back while slowly pulling out of him. Their breathing began to calm and their hearts began to beat slower. An overwhelming sense of peace came over them as they slowly returned to their senses and became aware of their surroundings. With lingering touches and soft butterfly kisses, they slowly pulled their rumpled clothes back up and dressed each other.

Suddenly, the howl of a familiar werewolf pierced the stillness of the night.

“Fuck, that’s Greyback,” Draco cursed. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry protectively, afraid that they would be attacked at any moment. “There was news that you were hunting an artefact in the area and the Dark Lord sent us to track you down. I came quickly, hoping to find you before they do.”

“I already sent a Patronus to the Order,” Harry said. “I got separated from them and I didn’t have enough strength to Apparate back. They’ll come looking for me here.”

Another howl pierced through the night but this time it was abruptly choked off with a pained yelp. Loud cracks of Apparition filled the air as members of the Order arrive at the forest. Both Harry and Draco listened alertly as a battle was fought in the distance.

They heard the faint sound of voices calling Harry’s name. Harry recognized the voice as Tonks’.

“Come with me,” Harry took his lover’s hand. Fierce determination was in his eyes. “Come with me and we can protect you.”

Before Draco could utter an answer, the Dark Mark suddenly burned fiercely in his arm. With a cry of pain, he crumpled and fell on his knees, still clutching his left arm.

“Draco!” Harry fell on his knees beside his lover and tore at the sleeves to expose the mark. The stark contrast of the Dark Mark burned black against Draco’s pale moonlit skin. It would have been eerily beautiful if not for the pain that accompanied it. “Don’t! Don’t go to him. I can help you. I’ll keep you safe and you’ll never have to serve him again.”

“I can’t,” Draco hissed between his teeth. “Mother...”

The cries of _Harry_ ’s and _Where are you_ ’s grew louder as members of the Order approach.

“I can’t let you go,” Harry clutched Draco tight. “I can’t!”

“I need to, Harry...” Draco pleaded. He choked down another cry of pain as the burning of the mark increased.

Harry suddenly took Draco’s face between his hands and kissed him roughly. It was greedy and demanding. It was full of unbridled lust and wanting. It was a kiss that would get them through yet another painful separation.

“I'll come find you,” Harry promised. “Before all this is over, I'll come and find you.”

Harry released Draco and with one last look, he watched as his lover Disapparated towards the Dark Lord’s side.


End file.
